blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
BlazBlue: Chaotic Afflictions
BlazBlue: Chaotic Affliction is the third game in the Iconoclast Saga and introduces several new characters to expand the plot. It focuses on the exploits of the Resistance against the MOR and expands on the relationships between the Forsaken Future and the current timeline. Plotline After Kaemyn and his Resistance have recovered, three weeks have passed since the encounter with the Second in Command of the MOR's Leader Ire. Their progress is clear with every lesser city freed, and the MOR grows increasingly violent with their activity surpassing wars with the Resistance. Kaemyn and Saeth among others in the Resistance quickly become forces to be reckoned with, as their names spread to the public, they quickly find the MOR's true colors to be tyrannic and demonic. With their ever growing force of the Unmeiken Units, they spread threats to cities who dare to refuse to aid them, and send out their best to stop the Resistance's advance by any means needed. All eyes turn to the Resistance and friends with the MOR not their only worry, the previous ally Tenrai has washed his hands of aiding them, deciding to take measures to prevent Kaemyn's road and end Saeth through any means he can, claiming the road to the Forsaken Future continues to be paved due to him and Kaemyn's chances dwindle to a candle flame. In addition two new faces have entered the battlefield, a mysterious girl named Azeria and the Primal's best, Syn...just what do these enigmas have to do with the unfolding chaos? As the threads of time and fate begin to unveil and turn the wheels again... dark revelations come into light as more Unmeiken with their negative existences begin to surface...The Resistance faces increasing danger as they inch ever closer to their target in Otoko, searching and holding onto the fading light and hope within their advance. Characters Main Characters *Kaemyn *Rue Soveta *Saeth *Lyre *Izumi Nanaya-Suzuki *Kaleena *Matt *Ire *Tabor *Tenrai Secondary Characters *Azeria *Konoe *Syn *Meifeng Hua *Luko *Caliber *Morcai *Karuma Supporting Characters *Michio *Alexandria Kondo *Takao Kisaragi *Ame *Soliece *Reikouzin *Hikori *Loki *Belialm *Satoru Inoue *Leon *Koyoto *Serenity Other Characters who appear *Kokonoe *Relius Clover: Relius was brought back by Tabor to join the MOR's cause, he has several secrets and ideas for the current cast and timeline, aiding Ire feeling his soul to be similar if not identical to Yuki Terumi's. *Nu: Resurrected by Relius and Tabor using Kaemyn's data from his original Azure, Nu is retunned to stand against the heroes modernized by Ire and the others. *Rachel Alucard: Rachel saw need to intervene when her observation had suddenly stopped after a certain point, revealing a bleak future every time. Not wanting this to come to surface, she and Arisu have taken point to aid the current generation's fight against Ire and the Primal. *Arisu *Mysterious Duo: Two people seem to be aiding the Resistance in their own way, who they are and who they work for no one seems to know because they never stick around for long. Their actions to help the Resistance have already caused attention to be caught by the MOR. The MOR wants them captured as they help the Resistance, and a few in the Resistance seem to have seen them, but keep their identity and position secret. Ire, Tabor and Syn are trying to pin them down to find out who they are. Stories Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Game Category:Iconoclast Saga Category:Archived Articles